The present invention relates to a guide channel structure for bars of variable diameter.
As is known, in the field of mechanical machining there is the need to accurately guide bars, of circular cross-section, and often having a remarkable length, for example between bar feed means and a machine for working the bar, or between the various processing stations of a large scale plant or production line. As the diameter of the bars to be machined varies, e.g. as they are reduced in passing from one process to another, or according to the various diameters of different sizes of stock material to be machined, the problem arises of compulsorily changing also the dimensions of the channel in which the same bars are usually guided.
This may not only imply significant down-time of the machine or production line with inherent production losses, but also the requirement of skilled personnel, for substituting existing guide channels with guide channels having a different diameter every time, it is desired to use a stock material of different diameter and/or change machining operations, such that a different size workpiece is produced which must be subsequently guided to the next processing station.
Obviously, the substitute guide channels must be precisely aligned with the work stations and/or bar feed means. Misaligned guide channels can result in axial misalignment between the fed bar and the machine head at the processing station, which may cause, economically disadvantageous of incorrectly machined material, and potentially dangerous misaligned forces to act on and even damage the machine head itself or other parts of the work station, such as, for example, jigs or workpiece holding means associated therewith.
Accordingly, it is an aim of the present invention to solve the above described problem, by devising a guide channel structure which allows the guiding of bars with different diameters.
Within the scope of this aim, a further object of the invention is to provide a guide channel structure for bars which is of simple construction, easy to use, safe and completely reliable in operation, as well as relatively economical in cost.
Another object of the invention is to provided a guide channel structure which can be readily arranged for guiding bars of different sizes without implying significant downtime or the intervention of specialized personnel.
A further object of the invention is to provide a guide channel structure which can be readily arranged for guiding bars of different sizes without requiring any intervention for re-centering the guide channel structure itself.
A not least object of the invention is to provide a guide channel structure which can be manufactured, from commercially available elements and materials, and by employing standard plant and equipment commonly used in the field.